Secret Feelings
by vialesana
Summary: Aku tak hanya menyukai kekuatan dan wajah tampannya. Tapi aku mengagumi sosoknya yang berjuang melawan rasa kesepian seorang diri, bersabar menghadapi segala cobaan, serta pantang menyerah hidup di dunia yang selalu menyakiti dirinya. Warning!: Canon.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** Canon, GaaMatsu, dsb.

.

**Secret Feelings  
**(don't like? don't read)

.

Gaara-sensei, ia adalah guruku. Kami berdua saling kenal ketika Gaara-sensei dan kedua kakaknya mendapat tugas mengajar para _Genin_ Suna beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu, hanya aku sendiri yang bersedia menjadi muridnya. Para _Genin_ lain tak ada yang mau bersama Gaara-sensei, lebih tepatnya mereka takut padanya. Mereka memilih diajarkan berbagai jutsu oleh kedua kakak Gaara-sensei, yang kutahu namanya adalah Temari dan Kankurou.

Para _Genin_ lain takut dengan sosok Gaara-sensei hanya karena ia adalah seorang monster. Di mana Jinchuuriki bernama Shukaku bersemayam di dalam tubuh Gaara-sensei. Kudengar Gaara-sensei mulai dijauhi dan dibenci seluruh warga Sunagakure sejak ia berumur 5 tahun.

Awalnya, Yondaime Kazekage berharap Shukaku bisa beradaptasi di dalam tubuh anak bungsunya. Yondaime Kazekage menginginkan Gaara-sensei digunakan sebagai senjata terkuat Sunagakure. Tapi semua gagal, Gaara-sensei ternyata tak dapat mengendalikan jiwa Shukaku. Dan sejak itulah, ayah Gaara-sensei berencana membunuh Gaara-sensei, meskipun rencana tersebut selalu gagal.

Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, aku jadi tak mengerti. Apa yang menyeramkan dari Gaara-sensei? Sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkan warga Suna terhadap sosoknya? Bukankah yang menakutkan itu monster di dalam dirinya? Benar, kan? Gaara-sensei masih berwujud manusia dan ia normal, menurutku. Tak ada yang aneh darinya, tak ada yang harus dijauhkan. Gaara-sensei tak pantas mendapatkan sikap buruk dari desa kelahirannya sendiri, lagipula Gaara-sensei sangat baik dan peduli. Ia tak sama seperti yang dibicarakan orang lain.

Ah, kalau membicarakan soal guruku, aku tak akan bisa berhenti. Karena diam-diam aku telah menyimpan perasaan padanya, dan semoga Gaara-sensei tak tahu soal ini. Jika banyak warga membenci dirinya, sebaliknya aku mencintainya. Aku tak hanya menyukai kekuatan dan wajah tampannya. Tapi aku mengagumi sosoknya yang berjuang melawan rasa kesepian seorang diri, bersabar menghadapi segala cobaan, serta pantang menyerah hidup di dunia yang selalu menyakiti dirinya. Gaara-sensei berjuang agar warga Suna mau mengakui keberadaannya, dan tak menganggapnya sebagai makhluk masa lalu yang ingin dimusnahkan. Entahlah, kalau aku berada di posisi Gaara-sensei, pasti aku menyerah.

_Besok temui aku jam 08.00 di tempat latihan._

Kemarin setelah aku selesai latihan bersamanya, Gaara-sensei menyampaikan pesan ini padaku. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi kurasa ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan besok, mungkin. Habis tak biasanya Gaara-sensei menyuruhku datang sepagi itu, padahal setiap hari aku mulai latihan pukul 11.00. Ah sudahlah, aku tak perlu memikirkan hal semacam itu, yang penting besok jangan sampai terlambat!

.

.

.

Celaka, sudah jam 08.20. Matsuri, kau bodoh sekali! Bukankah Gaara-sensei menyuruhmu tiba jam 08.00? Kenapa kau bangun kesiangan? Bodoh! Bodoh!

Aku keluar dari apartemen, kemudian berlari sembari menggerutu tidak penting sepanjang perjalanan. Ya, kuharap Gaara-sensei belum sampai di tempat latihan. Ah, tapi mana mungkin orang seperti Gaara-sensei telat? Guruku itu selalu datang tepat waktu, dan anehnya Gaara-sensei mau saja mengajari murid aneh dan bodoh sepertiku.

Astaga _Kami-sama_, rupanya dugaanku tepat sekali. Ketika aku tiba di tempat latihan, Gaara-sensei sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar, guci pasirnya ia letakkan di sampingnya. Gaara-sensei pun menyadari kehadiranku, ia menoleh, memandangku dari kejauhan tanpa berkata apapun. Dilihat dari kondisinya, tampaknya ia sudah menungguku cukup lama.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, berdiri tepat di depannya. "M.. maaf, Gaara-sensei. Aku terlambat!" aku membungkuk dalam, dan merasakan wajahku memanas karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memandang wajah tanpa ekpresinya. Ya, gara-gara wajah datarnya, aku jadi tak dapat menebak ia sedang marah atau tidak. Dan kupikir, Gaara-sensei akan menginterogasiku. Namun tidak juga, Gaara-sensei ternyata bukan orang yang suka mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Matsuri, kau sungguh beruntung mempunyai guru sepertinya.

Gaara-sensei tak lama bangkit setelah memakai guci pasirnya. Ia merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan memberikannya padaku. "Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan misi di luar desa." katanya.

Aku membaca sebentar isi kertas itu, lalu memandangnya lagi. "Pergi bersama shinobi lainnya juga?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya kita berdua."

"Eh?" aku mendelik. Terkejut, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Bayangkan saja, aku dan Gaara-sensei akan melaksanakan misi di luar desa berdua, tak ada shinobi lain bersama kami. Itu artinya aku mendapat kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya, yah meskipun jalan karena misi sih. Tapi setidaknya hal ini sudah membuatku senang.

Kalian tahu? Setiap hari aku memang berlatih bersama Gaara-sensei. Tapi selama berlatih, ia tak selalu bersamaku. Gaara-sensei hanya memberikan instruksi kepadaku, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja dan kembali setelah beberapa menit lamanya. Jarang sekali Gaara-sensei mau menungguku latihan, memperhatikan bagaimana latihanku sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tak keberatan dengan itu.

"Ga... gaara-sensei, tapi aku masih belum yakin." kataku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan _Kunoichi_ yang kuat. Kurasa aku hanya akan menyusahkan Gaara-sensei." aku menjawab, ragu.

Ya, aku tidak yakin seratus persen bisa melakukan misi ini bersama Gaara-sensei. Meskipun aku senang, di lain sisi aku justru meragukan kekuatanku. Jika dipikir-pikir, aku bukan _Kunoichi_ yang hebat, lebih tepatnya lemah. Aku jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu beberapa ninja asing dengan begitu mudahnya menculikku hingga menyusahkan Gaara-sensei dan kedua kakaknya. Seandainya aku sedikit lebih kuat, Gaara-sensei pasti tak terluka cukup parah. Lalu sekarang, bagaimana jika kejadian sama menimpa Gaara-sensei kedua kalinya saat kami menjalani misi? Apalagi misi ini bukan misi mudah. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Ya, lebih baik melaksanakan misi bersama Gaara-sensei kujadikan mimpi saja dari pada Gaara-sensei terluka gara-gara aku.

"G... Gaara-sensei mencari orang lain yang lebih kuat dariku saja." aku melanjutkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kulihat Gaara-sensei mengerutkan dahi, nadanya terdengar sedikit marah. Kupikir aku salah bicara. "Ini adalah misi yang tak bisa ditunda. Temari dan Kankurou pun akan melakukan misi bersama muridnya di tempat lain. Dan artinya, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

'_Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu?_' ulangku dalam hati. Aku membelalak. Jadi maksud Gaara-sensei, aku harus tetap melaksanakan misi ini apapun alasannya? _Kami-sama_, aku memang muridnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku menuruti perintahnya begitu saja. Kalau menjalani misi bersama laki-laki lain, bagiku tidak masalah asalkan bukan Gaara-sensei. Aku hanya tak mau Gaara-sensei terjadi apa-apa lagi, cuma itu!

"Tapi, Gaara sensei..."

"Matsuri..." ia memotong pembicaraanku. Gaara-sensei menatapku tajam, seolah ia tak mau aku bicara apa-apa soal misi. Entah kenapa aku dapat menebak apa maksud dari tatapannya. Karena itulah aku memilih menutup mulutku. Aku tak membayangkan bagaimana jika Gaara-sensei marah padaku.

"M.. maafkan aku." ujarku tergagap sembari menunduk.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun berangkat menjalani misi. Aku mengikuti langkah Gaara-sensei dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu seberapa jauh kami berjalan menjauhi desa Suna, yang pasti cukup jauh bagiku. Kami memasuki hutan, dan terus berjalan menuju lokasi misi.

Menurut yang kubaca, misi kami adalah menyelamatkan dua orang desa Kirigakure yang disandera beberapa penjahat. Misinya sulit untukku, tapi entah untuk Gaara-sensei. Ia kuat, kemampuannya tak diragukan. Siapa pun yang ingin bertarung dengan Gaara-sensei, kurasa mereka harus berpikir jernih sebanyak dua kali. Gaara-sensei tak bisa diremehkan. Kuharap musuh yang kami hadapi nanti bukan musuh kuat, setidaknya masih dibawah kekuatan Gaara-sensei.

Kami tiba di sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah hutan. Rumah tersebut sudah tua serta rapuh, tidak besar namun kelihatan menyeramkan. Kami berjalan, hendak masuk untuk memeriksa dan mencari di mana kedua sandera berada. Ketika aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, Gaara-sensei tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berhenti melangkah, dan aku pun ikut berhenti. Gaara-sensei menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, pasirnya menuju ke arahku.

"Kyaa!" aku menjerit, menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan wajahku. Kupikir Gaara-sensei akan menyerangku. Tapi salah, pasirnya melewatiku, melindungi tubuhku dari serangan kunai yang hampir mengenaiku. Kunai itu berasal dari para penjahat yang menyandera dua orang Kirigakure. Mereka berdiri mengepung kami, ada 6 orang. Aku mulai memasang posisi menyerang, kulihat Gaara-sensei tampak tenang. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya, sementara pasirnya berada di sekitar kami berdua.

"Jadi kalian _Shinobi_ Suna yang mau menyelamatkan dua orang sandera kami, eh?" seorang penjahat berkumis tebal berkata, ia menyeringai jahat.

"Tch! Menggelikan! Kalian cuma bocah yang akan kami cincang dengan mudahnya dalam beberapa detik!" laki-laki bertubuh jangkung tertawa geli.

"Sudah, lebih baik habisi mereka secepatnya. Aku tak sabar ingin membunuh mereka, terutama gadis manis itu." ujar salah satu laki-laki bertubuh besar tersenyum sembari menjilat ujung kunai yang digenggamnya.

Aku menelan ludah. Tubuhku terasa bergetar, tanganku berkeringat dan dingin. Mereka semua kelihatan kuat. Apa aku bisa melawan mereka? Apa aku sanggup melindungi Gaara-sensei?

"Matsuri..." Gaara-sensei melirikku. "Jangan takut, tetap berkonsentrasi." lanjutnya.

Aku membelalak, kemudian menatap para penjahat itu kembali. Ya, benar. Disaat begini aku tak boleh takut, aku harus berkonsentrasi. Bukankah aku berjanji tak ingin menyusahkan Gaara-sensei?

Aku berusaha fokus. Para penjahat itu tak lama menyerang kami berdua secara bersamaan. Aku melempar beberapa kunai pada penjahat bertubuh kerdil yang tengah berlari ke arahku. Ia menangkis kunai tersebut, namun ada satu kunai yang berhasil melukai sisi wajahnya, mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sana.

"Kau hebat juga, gadis cilik!" ujarnya tersenyum.

Ia semakin mendekatiku, dan aku pun bertarung bersamanya. Tapi aku tak boleh kalah! Aku tak boleh takut! Aku percaya kalau aku bisa melawan mereka menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri! Ya, kau pasti bisa, Matsuri!

Aku menoleh ke sisi lain, Gaara-sensei sedang bertarung dengan 5 penjahat itu. Pasirnya mudah mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap. Beberapa di antara mereka mulai terkulai mati akibat serangan pasir Gaara-sensei. Hebat, karena itulah aku mengagumi dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" penjahat bertubuh kerdil di depanku melancarkan serangan kunai.

"Kyaa!" jeritku.

Sial, aku lengah. Lemparan kunainya mengenai kaki kananku. Aku pun terjerembab, penjahat itu tertawa lepas. Ia hendak berjalan mendekatiku yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Luka bekas kunai tadi mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Aku memaksa berdiri meski kaki kananku sekarang terasa sakit.

Penjahat bertubuh kerdil itu tak berhenti tertawa, ia memutar-mutar kunai yang dipegangnya. "Matilah kau!" penjahat itu mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dan hendak menyerangku lagi. '_Celaka!_' batinku.

"Uwaaahh!" seketika penjahat bertubuh kerdil itu terlempar dan terkapar di tanah. Pasir? Aku membelalak, Gaara-sensei rupanya sudah membereskan kelima penjahat tadi. Ia pun menghampiriku.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya, matanya menatap luka di kaki kananku.

Aku mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyuman memaksa. "I.. iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil." kilahku.

Dahi Gaara-sensei mengkerut. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kurasa lukamu harus segera diobati."

Aku menunduk malu. "Ma.. maaf, Gaara-sensei."

Rasanya jadi tidak enak. Gaara-sensei menolongku dari serangan penjahat, padahal aku berjanji akan melindunginya. Tapi kenyataannya justru Gaara-sensei yang melindungiku. Matsuri, kau payah sekali sih! Melawan penjahat bertubuh kerdil saja tidak bisa! Memalukan!

.

Aku dan Gaara-sensei akhirnya menemukan dua orang sandera yang kami cari. Mereka berada di dalam rumah tua itu. Kami pun mengantar mereka ke desa Kirigakure, jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat itu. Sesampainya di sana, lukaku segera diobati.

Setelah urusan kami selesai, aku berjalan tertatih-tatih mengikuti Gaara-sensei ke pintu gerbang Kirigakure. Meski sudah diberi obat dan diperban, kaki kananku tetap terasa cukup sakit. Aku tak bisa berjalan normal gara-gara luka ini.

"Eh?" aku menatap heran, Gaara-sensei tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sesaat kaki kananku. "A... ada apa, Gaara-sensei?"

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya.

Gaara-sensei tak lama berdiri di depanku. Mata _aquamarine_ beningnya seakan sedang menghipnotisku. _Kami-sama_, aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya berlama-lama seperti ini. Aku merasa degupan jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Maksudku, terasa... cepat. Astaga, kenapa Gaara-sensei memperlihatkan tatapan begitu padaku? Matanya tak berhenti memandangku. Ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

"Matsuri?" suara beratnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I.. iya, lukanya masih sedikit sakit. Tapi tak masalah, aku bisa tahan sampai desa Suna." aku menjawab, menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan satu tangan.

Gaara-sensei tak menyahut, ia terdiam bagai patung. Wajah tanpa ekpresinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran walau tak terlihat jelas. Detik berikutnya ia membungkuk, kedua telapak tangan Gaara-sensei menyentuh tanah, membentuk landasan pasir. Ia lalu berdiri tegap.

"Kita pulang dengan pasirku. Kau tak mungkin bisa berjalan jauh dengan kaki terluka." ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk, tak berani menolak perintahnya. Gaara-sensei berdiri di atas landasan pasirnya, aku pun ikut menaiki pasirnya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Ya, kami pun kembali ke desa Sunagakure dengan pasirnya.

Ya ampun, Matsuri. Hari ini kau berhasil membuat gurumu kerepotan. Ternyata janjiku hanya menjadi omong kosong. Padahal Gaara-sensei mempercayaiku untuk menjalani misi ini bersamanya. Tapi aku payah sekali, mengalahkan satu penjahat saja tidak bisa. Nampaknya aku harus berlatih keras agar menjadi _Kunoichi_ yang lebih kuat.

.

Kami tiba di desa Suna, landasan pasir itu perlahan masuk kembali ke dalam guci Gaara-sensei.

"T.. terima kasih! Maaf sudah merepotkan Gaara-sensei!" aku membungkuk.

"Aa... tak apa. Baiklah, aku pergi." ujarnya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, Gaara-sensei memalingkan wajahnya, berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku mendesah, Gaara-sensei sifatnya dingin sekali. Ya, meski begitu justru sifat Gaara-sensei yang kusuka. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang banyak bicara, apalagi bertingkah. Gaara-sensei sangat misterius, dan aku menyukainya. Gaara-sensei, bagaimana kalau kau tahu muridmu ternyata menyimpan perasaan padamu? Apa... kau mau menerimanya?

.

.

.

Dua tahun berjalan cepat. Aku kini bukanlah seorang _Genin_, melainkan seorang _Chuunin_. Kemampuanku juga sedikit lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Ya, setidaknya sekarang aku dapat menjaga diriku baik-baik, tak selemah dulu.

Ah, mengenai Gaara-sensei, ia akan dinobatkan menjadi Godaime Kazekage menggantikan posisi ayahnya, Yondaime Kazekage. Kudengar para tetua yang mengusulkan semua ini, menginginkan Gaara-sensei mengambil alih jabatan tertinggi di desa kami. Aku senang sekali saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Tak percaya bahwa guruku akan menjadi seorang Kage. Aku bangga sekali padanya. Bukankah berarti Gaara-sensei adalah _Shinobi_ terkuat di desa Suna?

Hari ini adalah hari pelantikan Gaara-sensei. Warga Sunagakure diminta berkumpul di depan gedung Kazekage, dan aku pun ikut berdiri di antara mereka. Sesak, aku tak bisa bergerak leluasa, rasanya seluruh warga Suna datang ke sini untuk menyaksikan pelantikan Gaara-sensei, sempit sekali.

Beberapa lama kemudian acara pelantikan di mulai. Ada sekitar 3 orang yang kini berdiri di balkon gedung Kazekage. Aku memicingkan mata, mencoba melawan terik matahari dan melihat siapa yang berada di atas sana. Aku pun membelalak. Gaara-sensei. Ia sekarang ada di balkon itu, berdiri di tengah dua orang petinggi Suna.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat sosok guruku. Gaara-sensei mengenakan jubah putih biru Kazekage-nya, ia kelihatan... gagah. _Kami-sama_, apa ini mimpi? Gaara-sensei berdiri di hadapan seluruh warga Suna dengan jubah Kazekage. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riang memanggil nama pemimpin baru mereka dari bawah setelah para petinggi Suna menyampaikan beberapa kalimat pada kami.

"Selamat, Gaara-sama!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

Aku ikut bertepuk tangan, meneteskan air mata bahagia. Gaara-sensei, selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Aku sangat terharu, karena ternyata warga Suna menyambutmu hangat. Aku merasa mereka mempercayai kemampuan Gaara-sensei untuk melindungi desa Suna. Tapi yang lebih penting, mereka semua tampaknya tak menganggap Gaara-sensei sebagai makhluk masa lalu yang ingin dimusnahkan. Para warga telah menganggap Gaara-sensei sebagai bagian dari mereka.

'_Gaara-sensei.' _batinku. Aku menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangan.

Acara pelantikan itu berlangsung meriah dan menyenangkan. Tak satu pun warga yang menolak Gaara-sensei dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage. Aku lega, sangat lega.

.

Setelah acara usai, aku pergi ke gedung Kazekage. Saat aku dipersilahkan memasuki ruang kerja Gaara-sensei, ia sedang bersama kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou. Mereka bertiga sedang berbincang-bincang.

"M... maaf.." ujarku pelan.

"Matsuri? Ada apa?" Temari-san menyungging senyuman padaku.

"Mau memberi selamat untuk Gaara, ya?" nada Kankurou-san terdengar jahil, lelaki berwajah _Kabuki_ itu tertawa geli.

Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah, kepalaku menunduk. "A.. aku.."

"Sudahlah, Kankurou. Jangan menggoda Matsuri begitu. Kita keluar, biarkan Gaara dan Matsuri berduaan di sini," Temari-san membelaku.

Keduanya keluar ruangan. Aku sejak tadi tak bergerak dari posisiku, melihat Gaara-sensei berdiri dekat meja kerjanya sambil balas memandangku. Aku menelan ludah, dan mendekatinya. Entah kenapa suasananya kaku, padahal kami sudah saling kenal.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan Gaara-sensei, memperhatikan sosoknya dari atas hingga bawah. Sekarang ia berbeda sekali. Tubuhnya bertambah lebih tinggi serta tegap, rambut merah darahnya dibiarkan tampak sedikit panjang, memberikan kesan dewasa, dan jubah Kazekage yang dikenakan begitu pantas untuknya.

"Ada apa?" suara Gaara-sensei memecah keheningan.

"A.. aku hanya ingin me.. mengucapkan selamat. Karena Gaara-sensei ki.. kini sudah menjadi Kazekage," ujarku gugup. "Selamat, Gaara-sensei!"

"Begitu? Terima kasih, Matsuri."

Aku mengangguk tersenyum. Tak lama aku merogoh kantong celanaku, mengeluarkan dua buah cokelat berukuran kecil dari dalam plastik. Ada dua jenis cokelat yang kupegang, _dark chocolate_ dan _white chocolate_. Kalian tahu apa yang akan kulakukan? Ya, aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku pada Gaara-sensei melalui cokelat ini.

Selama kurang lebih dua tahun aku diam-diam menyimpan rasa suka dan kagumku dari Gaara-sensei. Entah kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Sekarang, aku harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Gaara-sensei.

"Ga... gaara-sensei..." panggilku.

Aku mendengar Gaara-sensei bergumam.

Ya, ampun. Tenggorokanku seolah tertahan sesuatu, aku sulit mengeluarkan suaraku. Tubuhku bergetar, aku gugup sekali. Ayolah Matsuri, cepat katakan apa keinginanmu! "Aku... aku me.. menyukai, Gaara-sensei." terucap! Aku sudah mengatakannya!

Gaara-sensei membelalak, tak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Wajahku mulai memanas, sangat panas. Degup jantungku terasa akan meledak, perutku menggeliat aneh. Aku sedikit menunduk, tapi mataku masih melirik ke arah Gaara-sensei yang masih tercengang. _Kami-sama_, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Gaara-sensei marah padaku?

"Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Eh?"

"Kenapa... kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

"Aku... aku mengagumi Gaara-sensei, mengagumi bagaimana cara bertahan di dunia ini. Ga.. gaara-sensei mampu menghadapi warga Suna yang selalu me.. menjauhi dan membenci Gaara-sensei. Ku.. kurasa orang seperti Gaara-sensei adalah orang hebat. Ka.. karena itulah aku menyukai Gaara-sensei..."

"Meskipun aku seorang monster?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Gaara-sensei bukan seorang monster. Shukaku yang ada di dalam tubuh Gaara-sensei yang pantas disebut monster. Gaara-sensei tidak sama seperti dia," aku kemudian memperlihatkan padanya dua buah cokelat di kedua tanganku, _dark chocolate _di tangan kiri, sedangkan_ white chocolate_ berada di tangan kanan. "Ji.. jika Gaara-sensei menerimaku, ambil _white chocolate_ ini. Ji.. jika tidak, ambil _dark chocolate_ sebagai tanda kalau Gaara-sensei menolakku." aku menjelaskan.

Sungguh, aku tak berani memandang wajahnya. Aku takut, takut bila Gaara-sensei menolak perasaanku. Aku memejamkan mata, kedua tanganku yang memegang cokelat bergemetar. Aku berusaha tenang agar rasa gugupku tak semakin menjadi. Baru kali ini aku menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah guruku sendiri.

Lama. Mataku terbuka lebar ketika Gaara-sensei tengah memakan _white chocolate _yang ada di tangan kananku. Dengan mulutnya, ia mengulum ujung jariku sembari memakan cokelat hingga tak tersisa. Gaara-sensei pun kembali berdiri tegap, menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri," ia berujar. "Sebenarnya... aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama." lanjutnya tersipu, saat itu wajah pucatnya berubah merah padam. Manis sekali.

Aku terkejut. J.. jadi artinya Gaara-sensei benar-benar ...

"Ga.. gaara-sensei..."

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku membelalak, Gaara-sensei lebih dulu membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya, memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat. Gaara-sensei memejamkan mata, ia masih terus menjelajahi rongga mulutku lembut-lembut, tangannya menyentuh kedua bahuku. Manis, _white chocolate _yang baru dimakannya terasa di dalam mulutku.

_Kami-sama_, hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Karena Gaara-sensei mau menerima perasaanku. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Gaara-sensei juga menyukaiku, bahkan sejak lama. Kuharap hubungan kami sama selamanya akan seperti _white chocolate_ ini, tulus dan manis.

.

**The End**

aneh, ya? ^^;  
saya rasa iya. ehehehe.. *nyengir kuda*  
maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam kata maupun cerita.  
**review please? (;**

**05.05 PM**  
**03.29.2011**


End file.
